


Fucking L’Manburg, Am I Right?

by Pumacat83



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumacat83/pseuds/Pumacat83
Summary: Just a bunch of short Dream SMP and L’Manburg smut/fluff one-shots. Minors (like Tommy and Tubbo) will not be written about explicitly and probably won’t be involved in relationships that are anything more than platonic (or familial).
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Kudos: 107





	Fucking L’Manburg, Am I Right?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dream likes Boys (V2)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273056) by [FicNick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicNick/pseuds/FicNick). 



> This is a collection of one-shots from the Dream SMP server, as I mentioned in the summary. They don’t really follow any sort of story or anything. Although they probably all happened in the same universe, but that doesn’t really matter. I will be taking requests until further notice. Just no explicit requests for minors, of course. Though I MIGHT consider doing some platonic fluff, depending on what it is since I consider Tommy and Tubbo platonic soulmates. Anyways, I think that’s it. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Wilbur opened his mouth, sighing into the kiss, Dream’s form weighing heavy on his body. Dream leaned back, bracing his hands on Wilbur’s chest and grinding his ass. A soft cry fell from the brunet’s lips as he threw his head back.

“Dream!”

“I love the way you say my name,” the blond growled, leaning down and taking the skin of Wilbur’s neck between his teeth. Wilbur squirmed, panting. The bite burned so well.

“Dream, please,” Wilbur gasped, eyelids fluttering closed. In response, Dream released his hold and licked over the mark.

“You want me inside you?” he asked, gazing down into those dark eyes. “Or maybe you want to be inside me?”

“I want- I want you–!” The brunet broke off with a cry as Dream ground his ass down on his cock again.

“Want me inside you?”

“Yes, yes, I do!” Wilbur reached out and grabbed onto Dream’s hips, back arching. Tears spilled down his cheeks.

“Fine, then you’ll get me.” Dream slipped down between Wilbur’s legs, the latter spreading them to make room for his lover.

“Don’t need the prep, I stretched myself for you,” Wilbur mumbled, biting his knuckle and looking away.

“I see,” Dream replied, raising an eyebrow. He poured a bit of lube onto his hand from the bottle left on the bed and slicked himself up. Then, without hesitation, he lined himself up with Wilbur’s hole and pushed in to the base.

Wilbur’s breath caught in his throat and he let out a breathless squeak at the sudden stretch. He had stretched himself beforehand but it still burned. In a good way. He loved the pain.

“Ready?” Dream whispered, leaning over him.

“Yes, yes,” Wilbur gasped, grinding his hips down, growing desperate. “Just fuck me already!”

Dream drew back, almost all the way out, before he slammed back in, hard. He set a fast and brutal pace, leaving Wilbur to scramble to keep up.

The older man could do nothing but hold onto Dream’s shoulders (when had he reached up to grab them?) and squeeze his eyes shut, writhing on the bed with the intense pleasure. His back arched as Dream found that spot that he has been looking for.

Wilbur cried out, Dream grinning down at him, pausing to grind his hips into that spot. He was so pretty like that, his head thrown back on the pillow, eyes squeezed shut, cheeks pink. He was trembling, so close to coming, so very close.

“Do you want to come?” Dream asked him.

“Please,” Wilbur whimpered through his moans.

“Noisy. Then come,” Dream replied, biting down on his neck, hard.

Wilbur cried out as he came, nails digging into Dream’s back. Dream grunted, pushing in as far as he could go, grinding in. Wilbur let out a low moan as Dream finished inside of him, spilling warmth deep inside of his hole.

They stayed like that for a moment, Dream leaning over Wilbur, both lost in the pleasure of their orgasms, floating. Then, at last, Dream lowered himself on shaky arms to lay beside Wilbur.

The older man rolled over to face the younger, all the fire gone from their encounter. He brushed a thumb over Dream’s lip, Dream opening his mouth just a bit. Wilbur chuckled and leaned in to kiss him.

“I love you, Dream,” he whispered as they drew apart. The freckled boy looked up at him with big green eyes and kiss-swollen lips before replying.

“I love you too, Wilbur.”


End file.
